


#Garden,#Love

by Pixie_Elf



Category: GRAY RAVEN, 战双帕弥什
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Elf/pseuds/Pixie_Elf
Summary: （本来先写却沦为番外的车）正在连载的Wish You Well系列的R向番外，是二人确定关系后的一次普通Doi
Relationships: KAMUI/LEE
Kudos: 19





	#Garden,#Love

#Garden  
难得的流星夜却无福享受，两个人躲进乌云中翻起一阵激烈的雨。里的手指被一只大手覆盖展平，十指交缠，脖颈被人舔舐，律动时爱人细软的发丝就在自己鼻尖晃动，舒爽的叫他出了神儿。  
那一瞬间他走了神，想起了发生在恋爱之前的事。他曾慎重地思考过，觉得自己大概就是以前打工的画材店里那块平平无奇的画布，被老板放在最廉价的那一排货架上，不言亦不动，日复一日重复着按掉刷新键校准时间的动作，时间也就流沙一般从指缝倾漏出去。  
诚然，他的生活在遇见神威之前过得很枯燥。周末站柜台算账的间隙他会扭过头看向窗外，那儿有一条川流不息的街，早上有孩童雀跃着嬉闹着结伴上学去，中午有附近办公楼的白领匆匆忙忙地闪进对面的便利店捧着几块蛋糕三明治端着速溶咖啡出来，晚上有疲乏的美院学生拖着沉重的脚步声，低声与同伴交谈着抱怨着，最后都被里冰冷的“谢谢惠顾”打断。这样漫无止境的单调无聊并不能对他构成威胁，他不需要多余的感情，也不需要同龄人所憧憬的轰轰烈烈的少年时代。他甚至不需要朋友，因为他还有莫瑞。莫瑞虽然还小，但是作为他活下去的支柱，已经很足够了。两个成长期少年的日常开销不算小数目，何况他答应过弥留之际的母亲，要确保莫瑞的营养跟得上。  
以前父母在世时他不能理解影视剧里演员用浮夸演技所演的“用工作填满失望空落的心灵”是什么意思，什么感觉，他甚至不能理解，真的有人会整日整夜的拼命上班吗？然后某一天，一束刺眼的车灯打在他脸上，血迹模糊他的视线，从那晚后他能牵起的就只有莫瑞细瘦如树枝的小手。生活关上了他的窗户，拉上窗帘拔掉电源，把他留在这片黑暗中，陪在他身边的只有哭泣的弟弟。他是被生活诅咒遗弃的人，活该被丢在黑夜街角的垃圾桶里自生自灭。  
他的新生活从数着收银台上的时间为店长准时端出一杯滚烫的拿铁开始，上学期间他只负责帮忙整理器材，周末时干脆站在画材店整两天，店里玻璃门打开又闭上，顾客换了一批又一批，到最后也慢慢稳定下来，他甚至眼熟了些常客。终于在某一天的夜里，玻璃门吱嘎一声被推开，拴在门框上的风铃染上了黑夜的浓稠变得沉钝，随着清脆的问好声发出哀鸣。里抬起头，看见一个高大的少年就这样硬挺地闯进来，如同漫漫长夜中的一道黎明的日光，毫无保留的照进他的心房。从此站在黑夜角落廉价的活着的他，被晨曦的阳光拽了出来。  
“你应该多晒晒太阳，不然脸色也太差了。”  
他的笑容像周末时推开店门后偏头抬眼撞上的第一缕投射在街道上的晨光，清新的空气争先恐后的涌进他的呼吸道冲进他的肺，污浊的绝望被一丝一缕的抽出去，新鲜的血液彻底换新，他因他变成了沐浴日光的人。  
“喂，你别走神啊。”  
现在，他的太阳扳下他的下巴用细密温柔的吻堵住他混乱的思绪，黏人的湿吻结束时不满地轻咬他的下巴，压低嗓音抱怨，“你怎么连做爱都会走神？果然是学生会那帮人丢给你的工作太多了吧？”说着提起腰深深地顶在他湿软炙热的甬道里，尖端精准的戳中他的敏感点，他不得已扬起带着咬痕的下巴发出沉重的喘息。  
“说句话啊？！”见没有回应，恋人敦促般地再次顶撞上来，频率和力道加重了一倍，操干了一会儿猛地抬起头，腰部冷不防又是一记深重的顶插，“你不会是又走神了？！！”  
“啊！……没，没有！”  
凌乱的喘息间他慌乱地回神，想辩解些什么可耐不住正从小腹冲上来的绵密快感，触电般的快意成支状蔓延至四肢百骸，于是张开嘴后的每一句话都被磨碎成了源自极乐的叹息。始作俑者神威仍不知情，用他昂贵的画笔在自己这块画布上泼墨挥毫，把里舒爽的脚趾都蜷起，情不自觉得夹紧恋人精壮的身躯，甬道的倏然紧致无疑刺激了神威的神经。  
“你可真是……”  
神威把鼻尖埋进他的发间嗅闻着，清爽的柠檬香飘摇着，让这个流星夜变得更加梦幻，里的思绪再次飘走，不过这次是被撞得飘离。他想起神威第一次吻他，手指不老实的探进他的制服衬衫下摆，顺着他的脊椎骨一节一节敲上去，弹钢琴一样敲活了他每一寸肌肤，体型差限制了他的行动，陌生的刺激感令他只能把神威的肩膀搂得更紧，他把自己贴近他的胸膛，潮水般的亲吻中他能听见两颗心逐渐贴近跳动的声音。  
现在这个太阳是我的了。他扣紧神威的后脑，仰头好让神威的舌头进得更深一些。  
一声粗重的喘息把他拉回到现实，他颤抖着用空出来的手插进神威浅金色的发丝间缠绕，主动去寻他的唇，对方也会意地咬住他的，他们为彼此打开齿关，舌尖一触到对方就紧紧裹缠在一起，舔舐口腔粘膜，吮吸牙龈，长时间的激吻将两个人的身心带向高潮。神威的阴茎因他的主动而变得粗硬，撑大了里细嫩的穴口。好疼。他无意识地揪起一缕金发绕在手上攥紧，控诉他的野蛮暴力，可是愈加繁密的顶撞让他只能绷紧身体弓起后腰，加大力度将那缕头发揪起的后果就是肉棒在体内的肆虐放纵，他感觉自己的腹部好像被拱起一个鼓包，乍一看就像孕妇一样。这个忽然闪现的想法羞耻得他赶紧闭上眼，用力咬住下唇抑制住将泄出来的声音。神威的喘息忽然出现在他的耳畔，里直觉神威可能要到了，可是他还没到，怎么办？没有经验，但是依存他曾浏览过的书籍资料，大部分男性要从性爱中获得高潮买还是要……  
混沌中他犹豫的把手伸向自己的下体，那个部位鲜少使用，他不是会对着色情杂志自慰的人，而确定关系后两人的情事又少得可怜，算上这次也不过两次罢了，初夜那次神威甚至让他没用前端就高潮出来，该说自己敏感还是淫荡，里选择咽进肚子不去挑明。只有窗外的星空打进来一点亮光的双人床上，他的性器半硬着，虽然不那么小可对照正凶猛地冲撞在自己体内的那个还是逊色不少。他的手指晃悠悠地握住自己的那根，发现这可能是他长这么大第一次自慰。他捂住脸，偏过头不想面对他的第一次所有者。  
要坏掉了，身体和心理都是。  
他惯常用来整理画材和给文件签名的纤长手指撸动起来，带着些许青涩和犹豫，尽管并不情愿，却还是缓慢而坚定的套弄着。  
神威见状简直是一管精血打上脑，再也克制不住欲望。他低下头质问勾引他的小猫，声线低沉而危险：  
“是我的错觉吗，怎么觉得你今天特别主动？”  
他的小猫受了惊一般抖动了下肩膀，一声呜咽从松动的指缝中泄出来，在神威耳边黏腻的打了个弯儿，窄穴也不偏不倚赶在尾音落下时猛地夹紧，激得神威几乎就要缴械在这里。泄愤一般，他掐着他的膝弯推到几乎是里肩膀的地方，风纪委常年打工的身体柔韧异常，里的身体也无比配合在床上充分发挥他的优势，尽管这一切他本人似乎并不知情。他恨恨地咬上柔软小猫裸露的肩部，犬齿磨蹭着，在上面留下一个又一个绯红的齿痕。他深深地挺进去，肉穴热情地迎接他，滚烫的肠肉裹挟着带他往更深处探索，刚才的一系列冲撞让他早就定位好小猫的敏感点，于是他驾轻就熟地摸到那个地方慢慢磨蹭，他确实憋得难受，但他还是想和他一起。所以他先是用诱惑的吻在小猫的胸前埋下加深情欲的种子，接着空出手捉住已经不懂章法胡乱撸动自己有一小会儿的猫爪子用自己的大手包住它，带着他上下撸动：“对自己轻一点儿，”他的指尖剐蹭过铃口，细细刮划着小巧性器顶端的一圈嫩肉，引出猫儿一阵阵再抑制不住似的黏腻叹息，“连做爱都带着狠，你还真是不珍惜自己。”  
说话时他已经快撑不住了，手指不自觉加快了速度，抽插的频率也慢慢加快，他的小猫咬着手指呜咽着，终于叫喊出来，声音尖细而黏腻，却并不阴柔。他低吼一声射在了湿软的穴道里，手掌早就握不住里喷出的粘稠精液的阴茎。  
他喘着气扑倒在里的身上，挤出最后一点气力把人搂紧在怀，他细碎的吻着他的发旋，呼吸还没喘匀便道：  
“你可以不要活得那么累，”他一把扣住里的后脑勺把人塞进自己胸膛，反正高潮后的里根本没有力气反抗，“我们已经在一起了啊。”  
但是小猫果然不是会顺着他套路走，里挣扎着推开一点距离，小口小口喝水似的呼吸着新鲜空气，他爱怜的揉揉他的脑袋，吻住他的唇：  
“现在你可以多依靠我一点。”  
少年精致的蓝瞳猛地睁大，窗外的流星雨终于开始下了，一片流星倒映在他通透的眸子中，泪水濡湿了那星子。

#Love  
他是不是没有贤者时间这个概念？  
流星雨最盛大时神威猛地起身，拽着他又来了第二轮。硬起的阴茎在潦草但尽量温柔的几下扩张后缓慢而坚定的通进来。他慌乱地抓他的背，想用疼痛来唤醒恋人的理智，可是他拽得愈紧，律动越快，最令他恼羞成怒不是神威的胡来，而是自己的诚实的身体。  
他被这几下根本算不上前戏的扩张和仅仅只是插入的粗大肉棒带起了反应，自己的那根已经翘了半个头，可恶，他什么时候变得这么敏感的？！  
律动一旦开始就很难停下，他迫不得已承受，尽管嘴上恶毒的诅咒接连不断，可是拱起的腰背和指甲留在神威背上的指痕无一不指向一个事实——他被神威这种胡闹取悦了。这可真是不甘心，里闭上眼睛，脑子里只能想到眼前这个笨蛋，他犯蠢的模样，他在天台支支吾吾要和他接吻的模样，还有刚才和现在，在他身上奋力耕耘的模样。只要想着他，就会有种莫名的快乐涌上心来，很快乐，也很充实，满足的好像得了糖的孩子。他想跟神威表达出来，但是话到嘴边又被堵在齿关，最后被硬生生地咽下去，顺着气管又积压回心脏，憋得他皱起眉头。  
这是怎么回事？他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是神威闭着眼喘息的模样，汗水浸透他的额角，看着这张满是雄性荷尔蒙的脸，里的身体突然不受控制一般凑上去，他吻上神威的眼角，舔去他的汗水。好咸，他继续吻着，眼神却扫向窗外，十年一遇的流星雨正是尾声，那颗最亮的流星从黑天鹅绒般的天幕边悄然滑落，划开他郁结而苦涩的心脏，带出那个告白的愿望，他赶忙闭紧嘴巴，却被一记深顶逼得松开口，眼神迷离，酝酿徐久的词句终于喊了出来——  
“我爱你。”  
流星落下连尾巴的微光都消失在黑夜里。  
神威猛地睁开眼睛，浅紫色的眸子里闪着水光：“你说什么？”  
“什么说什么。”  
里说完就后悔了，看着这双感动的稀里哗啦的眼睛，他羞耻地转头想把自己埋进枕头。  
“再说一遍。”  
神威坚持道，手捧着里的脸把他扳回来。  
“再说一遍，你刚才说什么？”  
里盯着神威的脸，仰视的角度可以看见少年发育良好的肉体和完美的腹肌，现在上面覆盖了涔涔的一层汗，激烈性爱后的气味让卧室里的气氛比以往更暧昧。  
“那是你的错觉，我可什么都没说。”他决定蒙混过关，为了表现的他好像真的没说过一样，甚至抬起下巴倨傲的看着这只不知餍足的犬，“是你听错了。”  
“你说谎！”神威皱起眉头，强迫里看自己的眼睛，他认真道，“我明明有听到！”  
“那真是奇了怪了。”里的眼睛被迫看着神威，里面澄澈的希望和疑惑不禁让他怀疑这人是不是真的没听出来他不想继续这个话题。  
“你别骗人了。”神威的脸贴过来，烟紫色的眼瞳似乎有魔力，一下就定住了里的思绪，也让他无处可逃。  
接下来是突如其来的撒娇，里看着他俯身下来亲吻自己，心脏快要跳出心口，又一个绵长的热吻后是顺其自然地耳鬓厮磨。  
在流星夜的后半场，他们享受着难得的温存。  
等到流星雨快结束时，终于有人绷不住了。  
“好了好了，”里笑着扒开神威还在乱蹭的脑袋，终于妥协，他摸着神威的头发，柔声说，“我说就是了。”  
“那你要好好说出来哦。”闷闷的声音从里的颈窝传出来，委屈的不行。  
里心里的绞死的齿轮转瞬间碎裂而化作齑粉，他扯开层层伪装，决定把心脏最柔软的部分彻底袒露给他。  
“那我说了哦。”  
他怀里的神威猛地抬头，贴着他的脸：“嗯。”  
于是他们相视一笑，齐声道：  
“我爱你。”

番外完


End file.
